Impatient
by sweetytweety8
Summary: We all know that Jane doesn't like to wait and is always very impatient. In this fiction Maura teaches Jane how to be more patient. In the second chapter Jane gets her revenge. Rizzles. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We all know that Jane doesn't like to wait and is always very impatient. In this fiction Maura teaches Jane how to be more patient. This is pure smut.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show**

 **Impatient**

"Jane, you know what I always say?" Maura asked, turning her way toward Jane.

"Are we playing the guessing game?" Jane asked, making a fake face of excitement.

"Yes!" Maura answered, clapping her hands excitedly matching Jane's enthusiasm.

"Wishes can come true?" Jane tried to guess, pretending she was very excited to make a guess.

"No," Maura shook her head negatively.

"That I am very impatient?" Jane asked once again, a bit more annoyed, but still trying to guess her girlfriends' thoughts.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, happy that she guessed do quickly. "And you know how I always say that good things comes to those who wait?"

"When have you said that?" Jane asked, surprised by her statement. She didn't remember Maura saying anything of that sort.

Maura rolled her eyes at her in annoyance. "It doesn't really matter."

"Well, could be... you could have said that. I don't always listen to what you are saying," Jane started saying but she finished off her sentence quietly, murmuring under her nose. That was something she shouldn't have said but it occurred to her pretty lately.

"What?" Maura looked at Jane sternly. "Jane!" She scolded her, shaking her head with disappointment.

"I was joking, Maura. I always listen to my girlfriend," Jane reassured her, smiling apologetically to her girlfriend.

"Anyway. You know that patience is a virtue so I am gonna teach you of a little patience." She announced in a soft voice, getting closer to Jane.

"What? Why? What have I done wrong?" Jane asked, exasperated, looking at Maura questionably. "And I mean besides what I said seconds ago. Because you just can't count that one!" She exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Well, you know how you always mock my scientific approaches, make sarcastic jokes that I don't understand. And you are always soo impatient."

"So, what?" Jane asked, not following Maura's point.

"You should be nice and polite with other people, including me. You should act more gallant and be more patient, Jane. You know you shoul-."

"Okay, Dr. Snob!" Jane answered sarcastically interrupting Maura.

"See? Like that? You behave bad, Jane." Maura stated, proving her point.

"So what? You gonna punish me?" Jane asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Maura, laughing.

"It's what I intend to do." Maura answered calmly in her usual soft demeanor, getting closer to Jane. "Take off your clothes," Maura purred into Jane's ear.

"Oh, I like where this is heading," Jane said and smirked as she started undressing herself immediately. She didn't know what Maura intended to do but she gladly obeyed her girlfriend. After she was all naked Maura pushed her on the bed and slowly started kissing her. She kissed her neck, slowly going down, trailing wet kisses all over Jane's naked body.

"Wait here," Maura instructed as she interrupted the sweet kisses, getting up from the bed.

"Maura, where are you going?" Jane asked, looking dumbfounded. "Are you gonna just leave me hanging?"

"Just stay still. Don't move," Maura warned her and then went outside the room. "I am coming. Just a few seconds," she yelled on her way out.

"Yay! Lucky you," Jane answered sarcastically after her. "Because it seems that I am not coming any time soon," she murmured sullenly to herself, folding her arms.

Then Jane quickly got up from bed, following Maura but when she saw that Maura was already coming back, she sprinted toward the bed. On her way to the bed she tripped and ended up flinging herself on the bed involuntary.

After Maura came back in the room, she found that Jane had gotten up from bed. After all, just a moments ago she saw Jane running toward the bed on her way back.

"What?" Jane said innocently, still trying to take the same position as she was before Maura left the room. She was pretending that she hadn't moved even an inch as she was told by Maura, playing it all innocent.

"Jane!" Maura scolded her, going closer to her and couldn't help but laugh. "You weren't even waiting for me," she said, laughing. "I saw that you jumped in bed the minute I came in," she told her.

"No, I did not," Jane immediately denied.

"You see, you just couldn't wait for me even for five seconds, Jane." Maura scolded her in amusement. "That's how impatient you are."

"Why are you carrying a shawl, Maura?" Jane asked her after she saw the shawl in her hands, surprised, pointing at it. "I am not playing the game which accessories goes best with that outfit again," she warned, looking as black as thunder. "I did not wait so long for that!" She said, pointing at the shawl with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, you are right. You did not wait." Maura reminded her.

"But now I am gonna be all goody," Jane answered, moving herself more comfortable on the bed. "I promise," she reassured her.

Maura climbed on bed as well and straddled Jane. "Okay. Lift up your hands," she instructed her, holding the shawl in front of her.

"Take your clothes off," Jane answered Maura's command with her own wish as she reached out to pull her shirt but completely failed. Maura just smiled at Jane's statement and didn't say a word.

After a minute of consideration Jane obeyed her, lifting her hands up, letting Maura tie them up for the bed. When Maura was done with tying up her girlfriend she looked at her as to enjoy the view. She looked at Jane and smiled warmly at her.

Jane held her breath in anticipation, staring intently at the blond. "Are you just gonna stare at me or do you actually intend to do something?" Jane asked impatiently, seeing Maura just standing on top of her and doing nothing but staring at her. Not that she didn't like the view though because Maura always looked so sexy. But she was getting kind of impatient.

"Patience," Maura answered, smiling playfully at her.

"Okay. I am gonna take a nap. Wake me up when you're ready," she stated, closing her eyes but then she quickly peeked at Maura with only half-closed eyes.

Maura finally leaned closer and kissed Jane on the lips. Slowly at first but then she picked up the pace, taking a dominance over Jane's tongue. Their bodies touched, tangled together, Jane's naked skin against Maura's fully clothed body.

Jane liked the feeling of Maura's body on top of her, and the feeling of the heat. She liked the way some locks of Maura's blond hair fell against her neck and her face as well, lightly tickling her. She liked the sensation so much. And she just loved Maura's passionate kisses, and the way she bit her lower lip, making her moan softly.

Maura drew away, taking a deep steady breath, panting heavily. She looked down at herself and started unbuttoning her shirt. Then she looked straight into Jane's eyes which were already filled with lust and want. Maura bit her lip to suppress a smirk, seeing how intently Jane was watching her, obviously enjoying the show very much. So she continued to unbutton her shirt very slowly and playfully, teasing Jane.

"Could you go more slow!" Jane said, her exclamation filled with sarcasm and frustration but also with want. She was getting impatient already and really wanted to see Maura naked. To see her olive skin. To feel the softness and the warm of her naked body.

"Of course," Maura answered and obliged Jane's request by doing it even slower.

Jane wasn't sure whether Maura didn't understand the sarcasm or she just wanted to tease her by doing the exact opposite of her request just to torture her. To test her patience. But she had no other choice than silently observe her girlfriend and not to protest anymore.

Maura was just undressing herself, unbuttoning one single button at a time. All the while she was looking at Jane, with a devious smirk, taking her clothes off oh-so-slowly just to test Jane's limits. To test her patience.

Jane liked having Maura straddling her, feeling her hot thighs around hers. And seeing Maura taking her shirt off was very arousing because she was so sexy when she was doing it. All she could think about at that very moment was how sexy the woman in front of her looked, waiting impatiently to see her all naked, to feel her soft skin against her own. Jane liked Maura's sexy body a lot and she liked it even better when she was naked and turned on. At that moment Jane could freely move her legs but there was no use of that since her hands were tied up. And all she wanted to do at that moment was rip off that shirt of hers. Roughly. And then kiss her sexy body, and touch her warm skin and grope her. And yet she couldn't.

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed, getting more impatient with every passed second that she spent just waiting. "Stop teasing and just take it off," she demanded but it sounded more like a plea when she was looking at Maura with a pleading look.

"Gosh, you're so impatient." Maura stated in amusement and unbuttoned her shirt faster and then took it off, dropping it on the floor. Then she unzipped very slowly and seductively her skirt as she was watching Jane intently all the while she was undressing herself. She saw the look in Jane's eyes, the lust. But she was going to tease her and test her limits of patience. So after that she started touching her breast, teasing Jane playfully with the tempting view. She knew Jane would like it. In fact, she was sure of it. Because Jane liked to watch. A lot.

Jane was lying there, watching intently at Maura. She loved seeing Maura touch herself and tease herself like that. She liked the view and the feeling of the sweet little movements Maura was doing with her hips while she was touching her breasts. She was already feeling hot just by seeing Maura's beautifully shaped body, her deep hazel eyes filled with desire. She liked the feeling every movement of her body. Just seeing Maura like that - all naked and a little flushed with excitement - made Jane want to touch her and feel her. But she couldn't do it anyway. So she was getting more and more impatient from all the tease and no action.

"You like that, huh?" Maura teased in a husky voice, looking at Jane seductively. Then she bit her lower lip from excitement.

Jane whimpered in a reply, not wanting to admit that she was getting very impatient already. She just bit her lip and continued to watch Maura, engrossed by the view. She liked seeing Maura playing with herself, touching her breasts, playing with her nipples. She liked the quiet sounds she was making and every single shiver of her body as her own hands were moving over her sensitive spots. She was slowly driving her crazy just with the tempting view.

Maura took off her panties as well, once again straddling Jane. And Jane's heart started racing immediately. Just seeing Maura completely naked and so turned on made her whole body tingle with desire.

"Oh my God, Maura, you are so wet," Jane stated with a husky voice, seeing the wetness spread between Maura's thighs. She wanted to touch her and feel the wetness on her fingers but she couldn't and it drove her crazy. Maura definitely knew how to make her hot and bothered and drive her wild with excitment.

"Because I enjoy making love to you," Maura answered back sheepishly. "And I just love teasing you," she stated playfully, pressing her wetness against Jane's thighs.

"Mmm," Jane purred as their naked bodies made a contact.

"I also love touching you," Maura said as she slowly started roaming her fingertips over Jane's upper body.

"Mmmm," Jane shivered from the contact. "What else do you love?" Jane teased her playfully with a small grin, looking at her.

"I love that I am giving you goose bumps just with the tip of my fingers," she continued trailing her fingertips down Jane's stomach. "And I love making your belly tremble with excitement just with one simple finger," she said as she demonstrated it. She ran her forefinger around Jane's belly and over her navel, slowly and deliberately, loving Jane's reaction to every single touch and movement of her hand.

"Mmmh," Jane hummed with appreciation.

Then Maura went for a long slow kiss on the mouth just to prepare her for what was coming next. "And I love I can make your whole body writhe in anticipation just with the tip of my finger," she said, putting her forefinger in front of Jane's view. "Just like that," she said as she ran her finger through Jane's nipple as Jane quickly arched her back and moaned softly in a response. "And making you moan is another plus," Maura added, biting her lip from excitement.

"Maura," Jane gasped out, feeling a warm wave spreading through her whole body, making her writhe with excitement and desire.

"And I love how sensitive your nipples are," Maura teased, smirking at the view in front of her. Jane's body was responding to every single touch and small tease that she made. And she loved that. She knew her lover's body so very well and she knew perfectly well how to turn her on, tease her and make her want more. Even beg for more. And that was what she intended to do.

Jane was enjoying every single caress and touch that Maura gave her. She was being so gentle and passionate; kissing her so passionately and touching her so slowly, making her long for more. She was getting really impatient from Maura's small teases and touches but she just enjoyed the feeling and tried to suppress her impatience. But it was really hard because she was really greedy for more.

And Maura was just teasing her or more precisely torturing her. She just touched her little bit here and there, moving her hips a bit, just enough to tease Jane but not enough to give her any real satisfaction. Then she started kissing her neck, slowly going down. Jane immediately moaned at the contact of Maura's sweet lips against her naked skin, finally getting what she wanted - Maura's mouth on her hot and needy body.

Maura went down Jane's body, trailing wet kisses all over her stomach. They were slow, wet and deliberate. She saw how Jane's belly moved from the touch of her mouth against her skin and so she continued her wet kisses. She continued to tease her by kissing her breasts. She slowly placed kisses at every inch of her breasts, avoiding Jane's nipples purposely wanting to tease her a little bit more. Then she licked her hard and swollen nipple and Jane arched her back, pushing her body further into her mouth. She flicked her tongue, sucking and licking her nipple, earning a soft moans from Jane. Maura could see how turned on Jane was and how much impatient she grew with every little tease that she purposely did to her. And she loved it.

"I could do this all night long," Maura teased, looking at Jane, going at her right nipple. And then she started teasing her again, showing her what she meant.

"Maura!" Jane gasped out her name with exasperation and want. She wanted more.

"Patience is a virtue, Jane."

"No, it's not!" Jane whined, exasperated. She really wanted more. She just needed more than a small kiss on her body or one simple lick.

"I wouldn't stop teasing you until you are begging," Maura said huskily with a small smirk on her face, biting her lower lip.

"Ohh, Maura!" Jane moaned her name in a response as Maura licked her sensitive nipple once again. But she didn't want to beg her. She didn't want to show her impatience already. She was proving a point and it was that she was not that impatient.

"What? Ready to beg me?" She asked playfully as she took a glance at her lover.

"No. I am goo-God!" she moaned loudly as Maura sucked her nipple. Hard. She wasn't playing fair.

"Do you think you could come just by that?" Maura teased as Jane just whimpered in a reply. Apparently she wasn't getting what she wanted anytime soon.

"You're right. I don't wanna punish myself, too." Maura stated, licking her navel.

Jane was just whimpering, not wanting to give Maura the satisfaction by admitting that she loved what she was doing to her and wanted more. She was not an impatient person. That was what she told herself as she just bit her lip not to moan or even beg for more. She wasn't going to admit defeat.

"Oh, Jane, you're so wet." Maura stated with a husky, looking at her. "And so ready," she said and moaned quietly in appreciation as she traced a finger between Jane's wet thighs. She finally did what Jane have been craving for her to do. She touched her where she most wanted her hand, lightly massaging her clit. But it was just a quick taste as to show her what was about to come because she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Oh, Maura, please!" Jane begged, turning her head, exasperated from all the tease. The words just slipped her mouth even though she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of begging her just yet. She moaned loudly, trying to cover it, rolling her eyes.

"Mmm, I like it when you beg," Maura answered, smirking, continuing with her mission to tease her. She went up again, kissing her belly, touching her breast. Maura just wasn't done with her or at least not yet. Once again she traced slow wet kisses along Jane's belly toward her breasts then she kissed her breast, teasing her swollen nipples. She was circling around her peak, tracing the tip of her tongue around again and again, mercilessly, knowing what it did to Jane. She was moving her hips, shaking her head side to side, eyes wide shut, moaning and gasping with every slight tease of Maura's merciless tongue.

Jane was moaning loudly, her body writhing with desire. She finally begged Maura and yet she didn't do anything than just a little tease. She was going to kill her when she untied her. She was so gonna kill her. She thought that all it would take was to beg Maura but obviously she thought wrong. Obviously her blond lover had no mercy.

After teasing Jane mercilessly by biting and sucking and licking her sensitive skin everywhere Maura finally went down on Jane. She started licking her thighs, slowly going to her most sensitive spot. Jane trashed around the bed, moaning and cursing under her breath. She was liking it so very much, enjoying the feeling of Maura's merciless tongue all over her sensitive spot. But it continued just a few minutes until it stopped.

After Maura worked Jane up she abruptly stopped. She was going to tease her and test her patience after all.

"No, Maura!" Jane exclaimed opening her eyes wide in disbelief and frustration, searching for the blonde's eyes.

"Patience," Maura smiled at her and kissed her neck. She began again with her sweet torture, going from her neck to her chest, sucking and licking her there.

"Please, Maura! Please!" Jane begged her. She was ready and just wanted more. But Mura was just being cruel. How could she tease her like that and just stop?!

"Patience is a virtue," Maura reminded her and continued with her slow tease. She was going to drive her crazy. She started kissing her breasts, sucking and pulling her swollen nipples. Once again she kissed and licked every inch of her body, savoring her lover's skin.

"Please, Mura. Just please. I'll be patient," Jane begged and promised to be more patient. She was ready to say anything just to get what she wanted. She was so desperate.

"What do you want Jane?" Maura asked huskily only to tease her, even though she knew exactly what she wanted.

"You," Jane answered quickly and looked at her with pleading eyes.

Without further question, Maura went down on Jane and licked her wet and swollen lips. Jane moaned "Mmm" with such a joy and satisfaction, loving the feeling of Mura's tongue on her super sensitive flesh. But after a few seconds Maura pulled away, saying, "Nah, I don't think so" with a devilish smirk on her lips. She just love teasing Jane, making her beg for her.

"I hate you!" Jane exclaimed, frustrated from the abrupt end.

"I love you, too." Maura answered, kissing her way up to Jane's breasts. Then she started everything all over again.

After so much teasing Jane was beyond frustrated. Maura has been teasing her, driving her to the edge and then leavening her hanging for so many times that she was getting tired. She was so desperate for a release. She was tugging the scarf harshly, writhing with desire and begging Maura for more. Her pleads were getting more and more impatient and louder with each time Maura just stopped.

And Mura - she was loving driving Jane insane. She was enjoying her desperate pleads and moans, her trembling body, the way she cursed under her breath when she stopped. But she finally took pity on her and made her come. She used her tongue and her fingers to take her to the edge and then she didn't stop anymore. She continued fingering her, licking her wet swollen lips, teasing her clit until Jane came apart moaning her name.

 **So did you like it or not? What do you think about it? And who wants a continue? Please write reviews and let me know about your opinion.**


	2. Jane's revenge

**AN: This is the next and also final chapter of this fiction. Any thoughts or criticism about it? Please, share your opinion.**

 **Jane's revenge**

Jane started undressing herself, taking her pants and shirt off, remaining only in her sexy underwear. Then she started waiting for her girlfriend. She knew Mura would be back soon enough so she already had prepared everything. She heard footsteps and then Mura, calling her name.

"Jane. Jane, are you in the bedroom?" Maura asked, opening the bedroom door. When Maura came in the bedroom, Jane quickly got closer and pounced at her, kissing her the second she walked in.

Maura was utterly surprised by Jane's behavior but she couldn't say that it was in a bad way. In fact she liked her surprise and the way she started kissing her, roaming her hands all over her body. It was a very pleasant surprise to see her lover waiting impatiently for her to go back home. Obviously she was really impatient to see her.

Jane started unzipping Maura's dress, kissing her lips, going down her neck, never breaking contact. She stopped from time to time to take a deep breath and to take off her dress as well. After she took her clothes off Jane walked Mura toward the bedroom, kissing her passionately with each step they took.

Maura broke the contact to take a deep breath. "You are not mad at me for last night, are you?" She asked, not sure whether Jane liked what she did to her the previous night or not.

"No, I am not," Jane answered, trying to sound sincere and not to give anything away.

"And you don't want a payback for what I did to you?" Maura asked, just to make sure that Jane wasn't going to give her a taste of her own medicine. Not that she wouldn't like it though. But she just had to know, to prepare herself.

"Noo," Jane answered again, reassuring her.

For Maura it sounded like a sincere answer so she took it for a pure coin. And yet she just had to be completely sure. ''And you won't torture me like I did?" Maura asked, smirking when she remembered the previous night and the way Jane moaned and begged her.

"Of course not," Jane answered, looking back at Maura's hazel eyes.

"You promise?" Maura wanted to make her promise since she knew Jane wasn't very a trustworthy person.

"I promise," Jane sworn, giving her usual bored and annoyed look.

She pushed Maura on the bed, kissing her gently. Then she tied her up. First, she used scarves to tie her arms for the bed and then she went for her legs, tying them up as well. When she was done with that she just stared at her, enjoying the view.

"Are you just gonna stare?" Maura asked getting kind of impatient.

"Are you getting impatient already?" Jane teased with a playful grin, getting up on the bed close to Maura, straddling her. "Now that you mentioned it, I think I can just sit here and admire your hotness. You look beautiful, Maura" she said and then she traced one finger around her slit, barely teasing her. "Mmm. And so ready," she added. "I like that."

Maura just swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. She was a patient person so she could wait a bit. That was what she told herself. She tried to look calm and just be patient when Jane started teasing her slowly, tracing her hand all over her body, teasing her nipples one at a time. Jane traced her thumb over her nipple, doing it over and over again, pulling it lightly, making it hard under her touch. And Maura just bit her lips, trying to suppress her moans.

Jane liked Maura's stubbornness and the fact that she tried to look nonchalant but she also took it as a challenge. A challenge to make Mura stop repressing her moans and just start begging and screaming with pleasure. So she traced her warm tongue around Maura's sensitive nipple and she shifted with excitement, helplessly trying to move her tied hands. She licked around her already hard and erected nipple, making Maura whimper with desire. Then she started licking and sucking her nipple, making her moan softly. When she started being a bit more rough, pulling her swollen nipple while sucking the other one, Maura gripped the scarf tightly cursing under her breath. Maura whimpered loudly as Jane continued her assault, licking and sucking her oversensitive nipples.

Maura knew that Jane was trying to torture her, to give her a taste of her own medicine but she had never guessed she'd be so merciless. She was already craving for Jane's tongue but a little more south than that. She longed to be touched and satisfied but Jane was just teasing her, not giving her what she really wanted. And Maura knew that she wouldn't get it any time soon. And yet she wasn't ready to beg. So she just bit her lower lip, enjoying the little teases Jane was giving her, trying to be patient.

Biting and sucking Maura's skin, licking her nipple, Jane started moving her whole body, rubbing it against the blonde's one. She was moving rhythmically, biting the sensitive flesh, causing Maura to whimper with desire.

"I might do this all night long," Jane purred to Maura's ear, biting it and then moved to her neck, placing kisses all over it. Then once again she moved to her nipple, sucking and licking it. And then she moved to the other one, giving it the exact same amount of care with her tongue.

Maura already knew that this was just the beginning. Even though Maura's core was already wet and pulsing with desire, waiting impatiently for Jane's touch. It was screaming for some attention. Even begging. But Maura wasn't ready to beg just yet. No matter how hard Jane tried to make her. But then suddenly Jane got away from her.

"You're just cruel," Maura stated, shaking her head to scold her. Teasing her bit by it was one thing but leavening her hanging just like that was beyond cruel. She wasn't playing fair.

"Relax. I am not going anywhere," Jane reassured her, opening the nightstand. "I just brought a friend," Jane stated, looking at Maura to see her reaction.

"What?!" Maura asked and quickly looked around the room with a petrified look on her face.

"No, no. Maura!" Jane almost laughed at her silly reaction. She did take everything literally. "Not the person kind," Jane clarified.

"Oh," Maura nodded and lied back on her pillow comfortably. "Then what kind?"

"I brought a magic wand," Jane said, looking at Maura's face to see her reaction. She hoped she would approve and really enjoy it. And wouldn't have anything against it.

"A magic wand?" Maura repeated, surprised. "Like in fairytales?"

"Yes," Jane nodded. "And we are gonna play Cinderella and the fairy godmother," she added sarcastically.

"Really?" Maura asked excitedly like she totally believed her.

"No, Maura. A vibrator. I brought a vibrator," Jane said exasperated.

"Oh," Maura nodded with understanding look.

"Seriously? You know everything about... well, about everything but you don't know what a magic wand means?"

"Sorry. I got confused. I didn't know what you mean... that's all."

"We are naked, Maura. Well, at least you are." Jane stated, pointing at both of them. "What else could I mean?" she looked at her questionably. "Anyway. That's why I love you so much. You're so goofy sometimes."

"Do you intend to use it or are you just going to talk all night long?"

"Of course, of course," Jane stated, sitting close to Maura, getting herself comfortable on the bed again. "Your wish is my command," she said, turning the vibrator on and then she put it between Maura's thighs. Maura shivered the moment the vibrator made a contact with her wet and sensitive flesh.

"You like that, huh?" She asked with a husky tone, looking at Maura and the way she was acting. Her cheeks were already flushed and her breathing got uneven just from the light touch of the vibrator. And she really liked that.

"Mmm," Maura purred quietly. "Yeah," she confessed, moaning softly, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation coming from between her thighs. The pace was slow but steady and she started liking the feeling of the slow vibrations.

"You know what's best? I control it," Jane said and then pulled away the vibrator just to show Maura that she held the power. And she liked it. She heard Maura's quiet whimper from the sudden loss and smirked mischievously. She definitely could get used to that.

Maura instantly opened her eyes and gave Jane a dirty look but still, she didn't say a thing. She knew what Jane was doing even though she had promised her not to do it. She was trying to torture her just the way she did the previous night and obviously, she was enjoying her revenge very much.

Finally Jane put the vibrator between her thighs once again and heard how Maura started moaning softly once again.

"Ohh yeah. Don't stop, Jane." Maura was enjoying the sensation of the vibrations which were making her even wetter with every passed second. But then again, Jane pulled the vibrator away abruptly, causing Maura to gasp from the sudden loss. "Jane!"

"What? Didn't you ask me to stop?" She teased, looking at Maura. "What did you say to me last night, Maura? Hmm, I think it was something like: patience is a virtue," she said as to rub her nose in it. Who is the impatient one now, Jane thought.

Maura couldn't move or protest. She couldn't do anything about it. All she could do was just wait patiently until Jane would take pity on her and continue. But at least Maura could tease her a bit as well. Not with touches or kisses but with words which she knew Jane would love.

"I see that you like it... That you want it, too. I know you are enjoying this very much. I can see the wetness on your panties, Jane" Maura said and the way she purred her name in the end made Jane get even wetter. She definitely knew how to tease her just with her voice and her words. So she put the vibrator once again, hearing Maura's soft moans. The moans she loved hearing so very much.

"Mmm, you're right. I kind of like it," Jane said, seeing how much Maura was enjoying it. "But I might tease you a little bit," she said, biting her lower lip, watching intently at Maura's eyes and her reaction when she drew the vibrator away.

"Ohh, you are so mean!" Maura complained but she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't move so she just squirmed a little bit, waiting in anticipation to feel the vibrations once again. Waiting for Jane to take pity on her.

"Flattery won't make you any good," Jane answered with her usual sarcasm.

"Oh, Jane, please. Please, please," Maura started begging her. She was ready to say anything just to feel the sweet sensation once more. Just to fulfill the burning sensation coming from deep inside her belly.

"Patience is a virtue, Maura." Jane scolded her in a mocking demeanor, looking right into Maura's pleading eyes. She was enjoying this so much - watching Maura plead with her puppy eyes, hearing how she begged her. She just loved driving her crazy. The payback was definitely a sweet thing. The sweetest, Jane thought as she finally took pity on Maura's pleading look. So she put the vibrator back where Maura most desired it as she made a sound - a soft moan coming deep in her throat. She was enjoying this, too. So very much. She just loved teasing her.

"Mmmmh," Maura moaned with satisfaction and relief. She finally got what she wanted and hoped that Jane would stop teasing her already. Because she had had enough.

"That's so much fun," Jane said looking at Mura, enjoying the sight of her, trembling with desire. Jane was driving Maura crazy and she loved seeing her like that - so helpless, trembling with desire, moaning softly, even pleading from time to time. "Yeah, you are starting to shake. It's nice, isn't it?" She asked, seeing that Maura was getting closer to the edge and once again she pulled the vibrator away.

Maura sighted with frustration, exasperated from all the tease. It was a real torture. "Ah, Jane, please! Please!" She continued begging her, moving her hips up in order to meet the vibrator in Jane's hands. It was so very close. And yet so far. Unreachable.

"Okay. Since you are begging me," Jane said and put the vibrator between her soaking wet thighs. "I like it when you beg," she confessed, biting her lip hard from arousal.

Maura was right when she said that she could see how much Jane was enjoying this because she really loved doing this to her. She loved seeing Maura's naked body, the way her chest rose and fell as she was breathing harshly; the way her whole body writhed with pleasure and the way her belly trembled with desire. And not just that. She also loved Maura's moans, the way she was calling her name, and mostly - the way she was begging her not to stop. Her desperate pleads were such a huge turn on for her.

"Okay, let's speed things up a little, shall we?" she asked, turning the vibrator on a high speed.

"Oooh, fuck! Yess!" Maura cursed loudly, loving the feeling of the faster speed. She was definitely going to come soon. If Jane continued and was done teasing her.

Jane could see Mura trashing onto the bed as her body writhed with pleasure. Hearing her moans that grew even louder and more frantic with every second, she knew Maura was on the edge of coming. She could clearly see it.

"Nope. I've changed my mind. Let's take things slowly," she said turning the vibrator back on the same slow speed that it was before. "You got all tense and I don't want you to get off. At least not for now," she informed her and Maura gasped with disappointment, looking at her with wonder and frustration. "After all, we have to test your patience." Jane stated and Maura flung her head on the pillow once again.

It was a real torture. Sweet and sensual torture of teasing and a game of dominance. But also it was so very turning her on. Being at Jane's mercy, seeing how much she enjoyed teasing her was really enticing. She knew she had deserved all of it after the previous night. Knowing Jane well enough Maura knew that Jane would tease her without any mercy and that this wouldn't be the last time she topped. Because she knew that Jane was making a point, showing her how impatient she was as well. And she definitely knew how to prove her point very well. Because Maura's clit was throbbing, she was near coming and yet Jane didn't allow it.

"Please, Jane. I am begging you. Please, please," she begged, looking at her with pleading eyes, pushing her body up toward the vibrator which was just a few inches away from her.

Jane finally decided to stop teasing Maura and just give her what she wanted. Because she wanted it, too. She wanted to take her on the edge and make her come, to see her falling apart. So she put the vibrator back, turning up the speed. She was glad to hear Maura's loud moan filled with satisfaction. "Your nipples are so tight," she stated huskily, playing with her nipple with her free hand. "You are coming," she stated, enjoying the sight of Maura being on the edge. She was pulling the scarves harshly, trashing her head side to side, moaning loudly. "Nah, I don't think so," she said, moving way the vibrator.

"Jane, please!" was all Maura could say. She knew she was at her mercy. And Jane could be so mean sometimes. Especially when she was giving her taste of her own medicine. "Please, please! Fuck! Just don't stop!" She begged her.

Jane didn't plan to torture her anymore. She just gave her what she wanted, thinking that it was enough for the night. Her mission was done. She proved her point. So she put the vibrator back, enjoying the last moans of her girlfriend while she was falling apart.


End file.
